


On Fire

by AnywayLosing



Category: Rebecca - Daphne du Maurier & Related Fandoms
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 12:04:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnywayLosing/pseuds/AnywayLosing





	On Fire

赏花宴上，德温特先生姗姗来迟了。

曼德雷的玫瑰花园中，鲜红色的玫瑰丛被它们的女主人排兵布阵，占据大片面积。浓郁的色彩凝聚成簇，花萼如同两只手，捧满了鲜血欲要滴下。凑近些看，这些玫瑰的花瓣不似花店中成捆的那样打蔫，它们硬挺直立着，朵朵饱满精神，突出的脉络都被红色素浸透了，呈现出不可思议的飒爽神气，不由分说地用它们的美艳夺人眼目。而庄园的女主人正与客人言笑，她大概刚刚从仲夏夜之梦中走来，衣襟鬓角还残留着晶莹的露珠，待仔细观察，原来是滚圆的白珍珠发饰与纽扣；她形状姣好的双唇被口红裹覆，让人疑心是玫瑰装点的娇艳，开合间吐落珠玉；她长袖善舞，宾客快活得乐不思蜀，没有人会以为自己受到冷落。

他们玩得尽兴极了。德温特在远处观察了一会，他看遍地火红得迫人的玫瑰，看自己名义上的妻子精致的面孔，看一张张在他眼中逐渐毫无分别的脸。最终他确信了一件事——没有人意识到他的缺席。不，这不准确，应当说没有人在意。他们来到曼德雷，满口称颂着德温特的姓氏，为的却是一个原本不姓德温特的女人，和毫无德温特痕迹的曼德雷。

德温特不能站在这儿发呆，他得走过去参与社交，无论人们是否乐于见到他。因为他是曼德雷庄园的男主人。这是上流社会不成文的规矩，他深谙此道。

宴会的气氛无疑因他的到来而攀上了一个新的高潮。德温特先生是一位富于教养的绅士，他能就和往常别无二致的天气谈论半个钟头，也懂得在适宜的时候开些赌马和曲棍球的微妙玩笑。他偶尔走过去，与丽贝卡手挽着手应付宾客，亲昵而不过分密切地靠在一处。有时他们在走动时不经意间遇见，于是偷偷背过人去，用眉目间的笑意来彼此无声调侃。宾客们也不由会心一笑——瞧瞧这一对璧人，结婚这么多年却恩爱一如往昔，还以为能躲过别人的眼睛呢！于是他们也心领神会地给甜蜜的德温特夫妇留出余地，带着看透而不戳破的心思，钦羡或赞叹着天造地设的一对。

丽贝卡与主教夫人饮过一杯，她路过德温特，脚步稍稍停顿，用匀称漂亮的手扶正了他的领带，又掸了掸他的肩头，含笑贴近耳畔留下一句低语。任谁看来，这都是夫人与丈夫之前再正常不过的亲密举动——而且，丽贝卡是多么贤惠的夫人，如此富有魅力又体贴，这在英格兰——不，就算是在整个欧洲都是少见的。

所有人都是这样认为的，当然，除了拥有着这样一位夫人的德温特先生本人。德温特恨她，恨这个令所有人对他加以钦羡的女人，恨曼德雷的丽贝卡。只有他知道那些不留伤痕的恶意切在身上有多么疼痛，他品尝厌恶在无法逆转的现实中酝酿出的苦涩，舌根发麻。

丽贝卡在他的耳边轻轻说：“为什么不给你自己找个情人呢？小傻子。”

她知道他为什么姗姗来迟。她对他如此了解——不，她掌控这个庄园里的一切，从装潢布置到这里的客人，甚至是这里的男主人。他闻得到丽贝卡身上丁香花的甜味。不是香水人工合成的味道，这女人一向有着香水也难以占领上风的强势信息素，就像她的精致面孔难以掩盖的恶意，而此刻，无论是哪样，都终于有了一个可以任她发泄的地方。德温特感觉大脑剧烈疼痛，心脏不受控制的悸动使他浑身的力气只能勉强维系站立，而人群中混杂的信息素味道、精致衣装包裹下的躯体散发的热量和玫瑰飘飘欲醉的香味缭绕着他，使他整齐的鬓角被汗水逐渐打湿。

他给了丽贝卡一个微笑，伸手握着她的手腕，像任何一位好丈夫那样用指腹轻轻摩挲光滑的皮肤，他们的手坠落、分开，影子投射在地面上拉得很长，阴影下的玫瑰色泽愈发浓郁。德温特几乎是甩开丽贝卡的手，他几乎要以为自己正触碰着柔软的贝壳，光滑而细腻。对丽贝卡而言不存在无意二字，她是个弈手，步步为营，跳诱惑而充满陷阱的舞蹈。她一向有目的，而德温特固然明白，却难以逃脱。

她说得对。德温特想着，并且刻意地用“她”去代替那个让他疼痛的名字，甚至控制她的面孔不要浮现在脑海中。他是需要一个情人，但曼德雷庄园的男主人不需要。曼德雷有一对恩爱的夫妻，这是人尽皆知的事，这传言不能破碎，他无法承担这样的风险。他对她所知甚少。他只知道她有成打的情人，绝大部分在伦敦，少部分说不好究竟在哪里，还有一个可以带到船屋去的表亲；可他不知道他们如何取乐，不知道她每天会写几封信、寄给哪些人，不知道信件究竟是冗长严肃还是诙谐幽默，更不知道她怎样到处褪下衣衫却依旧让所有人以为她冰清玉洁。

德温特只觉得，自己是做不到的；或者至少，他不愿冒险。而丽贝卡的眼中一向只有她自己，她的控制欲甚至比男性Alpha更强——她从不肯痛快地施与德温特他所需要的。有时德温特认为她恨整个世界，那张面孔有多美丽，她就有多么恨这个无趣的世界。她不断地索取刺激，像患了瘾的人，而这个世界满足不了她。她散发着厌倦和毁灭的气息，而越靠近她身边，就被这把冷火焚烧得越快；德温特首当其冲。

这场宴会可以用“宾主尽欢”来形容，每位客人都对曼德雷庄园赞不绝口，称赞其声名遐迩名副其实。丹弗斯夫人率一众女佣以极高的效率收拾茶碟餐具，而弗里思引着宾客向外，通报门房敞开大门，以便宾客的车辆畅通驶出。德温特告别了最后一位客人只觉虚脱一样的疲惫，他的后背衣服叫汗水打湿黏糊糊地贴在身上，双手双脚冰凉地发着抖，身体却燃烧起来，面颊不住地散着热气透出红晕。

丽贝卡。他想，然后打消自己的念头。他用视线装作不经意地向丽贝卡的方向瞟去，那女人平静地挥开女佣伸向碟子的手，端起来凑到唇边，她衔着蛋糕顶部嫣红的酒渍樱桃，洁白贝齿咬破果皮，透明的粉红色汁水就缓缓滑下；这行径是刻意为之、充满淫靡的暗示，而德温特恨这个；他不愿成为丽贝卡理所当然的俘虏。

噢，如果我们不为德温特先生保留最后的体面，坦坦荡荡揭露他的小心思的话——曾经，作为曼德雷庄园的继承人，作为一位高贵的上流社会的绅士，他曾经也偷偷地画过一幅天真的蓝图、小心翼翼地做着一个琴瑟和鸣的美梦。在娶丽贝卡的时候他想，这个梦想，这个连说与人听都觉得可笑的梦想居然就这样实现了；那时他感谢丽贝卡。而现实讥嘲着他，这个梦想不只是破碎了而已。

德温特先生爱自己的夫人，人尽皆知；然而他们自己知道，德温特恨着丽贝卡。他后颈腺体上的咬痕一跳一跳地作痛，发情期带来的热潮不断压榨身体，小腹内开始传来尖锐的刺痛，粘液从体内的生殖腔分泌出来，被包裹在肠道内不断积存。他反抗自己的本能，转身向着藏书室走去，那里是他藏身的地方。日复一日，丽贝卡在起居室写信、而他蜷缩在藏书室度日，这使他觉得安全。可他又能感受到自己Alpha的气息，吊在身后的不远处，就像是一匹狼，眼睛散发着绿油油的光，在黑暗中尾随独行的旅人。德温特感觉恐惧，这恐惧让他的心跳如擂鼓，使他脚步几乎要踉跄起来。他试图加快步伐，而那个同样饱经锻炼的女人依旧跟在十米之外，拖着裙摆、拱形的高跟踏着花径，如同爱好玩弄猎物的捕猎者。

一个人从不会对她的爱人如此。想到爱人这个词，德温特感觉无名的怒火从心室中被泵出，假设此时有仆人在走廊的尽头观察，他将会看到多么滑稽的景象——面色潮红的男主人咬紧牙关像是怒发冲冠欲要找人寻仇，然而他却步履蹒跚、弓着身子捂住小腹踉跄；与此格格不入的是跟在身后的女主人，她挂着冰冷的微笑，那种微笑大约从未在现世出现过，只有梅尔维尔笔下的亚哈船长用他的捕鲸叉志在必得地投向那狡猾而邪恶的莫比迪克时露出的笑容才能与之相提并论；她一步步走向男主人，高跟鞋发出冷酷的笃笃声。

“迈克斯，继续向前，不然我就要追上你了。”

德温特恨这优雅低沉的女声。他并不缺乏这样的经验，打心里他知道丽贝卡总会追上他、掌控他、贯穿他，用天鹅绒一样的嗓音在他耳边说些让他愤怒到几乎咆哮的恶语，又把他操到连生气的力气都提不起来；可他拒绝就这样交出自己的支配权。

啊，曾经有一个人，也只有一个人，让他有那样强烈的渴望，希望他和那个人可以属于彼此。可那个人已经死了。死在他们新婚的夜晚，死在蒙特卡洛的山顶，死在一丛又一丛的石楠与丁香中。德温特不仅仅恨丽贝卡；他恨过去的自己，恨甜美的梦，恨到只希望丽贝卡这个人从来没有存在过。

德温特感觉到抑制剂的效果渐渐褪去，一个被标记的Omega，对他而言任何抑制剂都是饮鸩止渴，情热烧上他的大脑，小腹的疼痛几乎杀了他，他怀疑下一刻自己就要从腹部被撕裂——他想，丽贝卡会依旧带着那样冰冷的、残酷的、胜利的微笑，看绽开的血花和他抽搐的身体。他的步伐不成样子，他眩晕地胡思乱想——或许自己的分泌物已经掺满了血液也说不定，如果是这样，那么之后的藏书室想必会显得相当惨烈。他绝望地、不甘地意识到，即便丽贝卡不在身后，或许他也坚持不到藏书室；他疲软的双腿直往地上坠，每走两步就要跪下喘息一会儿，即便怎样蜷缩身体也难以缓解腹部的绞痛。

丽贝卡——他气喘吁吁地想着，不，他不需要丽贝卡，他只是需要那个标记了自己的Alpha，而这个人碰巧是丽贝卡。可不管是谁，他只需要被抚摸、被安慰、被狂热地填满。爱恋与温柔是年轻人才会做的梦，德温特已经是一个成熟的绅士，他只需要平静，只需要有人从这无止境的恨的烈焰中将他拽出去，然后他可以忍受孤独和疲惫。

他不需要被爱了。

德温特侧着身子蜷缩在走廊的角落，用手肘支撑身体的重量。他再站不起来，汗水顺着鬓角滚滚流下，打湿了面颊。他的皮肤滚烫，隔着布料可以清晰感知到地板的冰凉，浑身打着寒颤，肠肉几乎快要包裹不住积攒的粘液，腿根紧紧绷着，胯下支起一个突兀的帐篷。他的信息素再也压抑不住地冲出，苦涩而清香的柑橘味幽幽散出溢满了走廊；这时他就知道，他输了，不得不向丽贝卡低头。

德温特将头扭向一边像是默许，等待丽贝卡的一步步接近。他已经做出了妥协。他知道这对于难熬的夜晚来说只是一个开始，丽贝卡对其他情人如何他不得而知，但他从不知道正常的性爱是什么滋味——从他人的描述中，那是充满激情、狂热而快乐的，但德温特所体会过的从来只有丽贝卡给他的，那些无尽的空虚、痛苦和绝望，这个恶魔的化身从不因疲倦而温柔，也不会因持续的强硬而产生懈怠期，坚硬冰冷是这个女人的常态。在外人的面前她是怎样的魅力十足而温柔可亲——愚蠢的假象。

德温特以为他的妥协就足够了，可显然丽贝卡并不这么觉得。德温特感觉到丁香的清甜极具侵略性地溢满了鼻腔，他的胳膊被有力而纤长的手拽住，他的Alpha利用着他Omega服从的本性，凑到耳边，热气喷吐在发烧的耳沿，“继续，迈克斯，你的目的地还没有到。藏书房还需要拐一个弯不是吗？继续。”

看，德温特从没有说过自己要去哪里；可是丽贝卡就是知道。

他不应当忘了丽贝卡是驯马的一把好手，她是个能独自驯服一匹男性Alpha都难以驯服的烈马的人；当人们最后去看时，只有一匹伤痕累累的、驯顺的马和一位微笑的女人。丽贝卡的力气大得出奇，这从她的双手是一点看不出的。她握着德温特的大臂，几乎是将他从地板上提了起来。德温特只觉得痛苦，他被丁香花的味道逼迫得不断喘息。他需要自己的Alpha，就算不是拥抱和亲吻，至少是一根送进体内的阴茎，而不是这样的钳制；可是他没得选择，丽贝卡的手紧紧扣着他的胳膊，他唯一能做的就是被她半拖着迈动步子。

德温特头一回痛恨庄园的大，假设是寻常人家拐一个弯只需要几步，而现在走廊的尽头在他眼中遥不可及。他更恨丽贝卡的耐心，众所周知没有Alpha能在自己的Omega面前保持冷静，他们不能忍受自己的Omega被伤害、被情热折磨，而每当听到这样的说法，德温特就要露出隐秘的冷笑。因为他知道自己是那个万中无一的“幸运儿”，他的Alpha就是那样一个不为所动的坚硬女人。他极尽所能散发着自己的信息素，他看到裙子柔软的布料被硕大的勃起物撑起，然而手臂的钳制依旧掐得他发痛，他甚至不能选择软倒在地。丽贝卡表现得就好像她的欲望压根不存在，而德温特怀疑，他的痛苦反而叫丽贝卡拥有快感。

身体的折磨在他的神色上反映出来，他的眉头蹙紧，上齿咬着下唇，终于忍不住抬起手握着丽贝卡的手腕——就像刚刚宴会上那样，可这次他拂不开丽贝卡的手，他们两个进行着无声的角力，可愈发痛苦的依旧只有德温特一个。现在离得这样近，他嗅到丽贝卡身上烟草的辣味，在蜜一样的花香中显得突兀。他承受不住这些，目光中的阴郁和隐忍开始被雾水模糊，他更加用力地咬住自己的下唇。

有一个瞬间他鼻子酸涩，只想什么都不顾地哭出来，抛弃德温特的脸面，抛弃自己的尊严，抛弃那些作为坚硬盔甲的浓重恨意。他抱有一点期待，假设自己能够服从，是否丽贝卡会变成一个更好的伴侣？但每到此时，他就要想起那些成打的情人——丽贝卡用这些无声地、无止境地羞辱他。于是德温特咬住牙，在欲火的烧灼中，在被信息素所挑起的空虚中，在身体被压榨的痛苦中继续忍受煎熬。他不可能向丽贝卡低头。

因为他恨丽贝卡。

德温特的身体向下坠，双膝软得难以发力。双臂很痛，他怀疑勒出了淤青。眼前的红唇残留着酒渍樱桃的色泽，侧颊有一颗黑而小的痣，美艳不可方物。丁香花的气味。烟草。他恨丽贝卡。

藏书室近在眼前。德温特已经丧失了反抗的能力，这匹本来就病恹恹的马被套好了缰绳，他像是提线木偶被丽贝卡操控。艰难挪动的过程中肠道中的粘液冲破束缚流出，在股间涂了一片黏滑、打湿棉质的内裤。他的鬓发散开了，因为汗水带走了涂上去的发胶。后背吸足了汗液的布料来不及蒸发变干，就被更多的汗水浸湿，德温特狼狈得无力维持自己的形象，好像一只刚刚从水里捞出来的鹌鹑。丽贝卡松开钳制，他几乎立刻就歪倒下去，然后被外表不甚强壮的女人拦腰捞抱起来——她是一个猎手，追逐使她感到快乐；她从不喜欢已经被折腾得半死不活的猎物。这时候，这样的猎物就可以推进厨房做成菜肴享用了。

德温特闭上眼睛。他不去想接下来可能发生什么，现在他用尽了浑身力气，只想趁这当口好好休息。他的大脑不再受理智的支配，馥郁的丁香气味叫他发出享受的呻吟。他的身高窝进丽贝卡的怀里还是太过勉强，只能尽力把头扎进颈窝嗅闻，并克制自己像寻求安慰的小兽一般的挨蹭。使用过度的肌肉酸痛着，在长时间的煎熬中他的皮肤变得极为敏感，西装平时贴身舒适的布料此刻完全变成刑具，拘着他的身体不断磋磨，使他沙哑地喘息。

丽贝卡没有出声。德温特依旧不懂自己的夫人，他本来以为这个时候丽贝卡会嘲弄他的软弱；可他并不感到意外。说到底只是丽贝卡能够看穿他，可他从来没有懂过丽贝卡。鼻翼萦绕的霉味让他意识到藏书室已经到了。丽贝卡甩上门。

在藏书室那些满架子用丝绒包装、镶着金边、可能一辈子也不会看的书中间有一块圆形的地毯，德温特常常窝着的单人沙发就在地毯的边缘。这里有他放酒的桌台、下棋的棋盘，还有写字用的桌台。然而这里没有花束，连一片叶子都看不到，空气中写满潮湿阴郁，就像是吸血鬼伯爵的城堡，有地下室泥土的气息。德温特从丽贝卡的颈窝里抬起头来茫然地四处打量——这里是他熟悉的、习惯的环境，这里使他感到安心。他吸着冷气默默忍耐情热。这些年的夫妻生活早就教会他放弃索取，因为丽贝卡只会在她希望的时候给予，任何作为都是无效、甚至有着反效果的。而德温特唯一知道的就是，尽管丽贝卡是个恶劣的人，但她不会让他出事，因为这样奢侈的、淫靡的生活，依旧维系在他这个曼德雷庄园名义上的男主人身上。

德温特甚至从这样冰冷的利益交易中感受到一种荒谬的安全感。他被丽贝卡扔进了单人沙发里，呼吸急促地蜷着身体。他裸露在外的皮肤已经被烧红，痛苦镌进眉目。这样的姿势使他西装裤的裤脚向上提起，遮盖不住白色的棉袜；丽贝卡伸出手去，隔着袜子抚摸他的足踝。丽贝卡的手不像她的心肠那样坚硬冷酷，而是温暖得恰到好处，从织线的缝隙间向他的皮肤传递温度。她的眉毛尖削，在与德温特独处时放弃伪装，就显得凌厉而强硬；于是德温特扭过头去不再看她，将整张脸都埋入沙发中呼吸，尘土的气味呛进他的气管，冲淡了这房间中的花香，也让他不再闻到自己身上散发出的，赤裸裸仿佛是在勾引的柑橘味。

丽贝卡脱下他的皮鞋放在一边。然而这样仿佛服侍的动作，德温特却丝毫没有被自己的Alpha照顾的感觉，因为这些举动的本质依旧是玩弄，丽贝卡从不为他人做事。那双手将他的白袜向下翻卷，直到露出瘦削的踝骨；她握住了德温特的足踝用拇指按着他凸出的踝骨摩挲。德温特浑身颤抖一下，几乎要从沙发上跳起来；他受不了这个。断断续续的呻吟从他喉头溢出，被死死地闷在沙发中，他的身体像被抽去骨头一样绵软，连这样的挑逗也只能以偶尔的颤抖来彰显他还并未昏死过去。

他不合时宜地想起玫瑰花园。那些玫瑰花像用血液浇灌一样，呈现鲜艳的红，令人眩晕。德温特头晕目眩。丽贝卡并没有完全褪下他的袜子，而德温特知道他的上衣也不会被脱下；丽贝卡一向如此，他们的性爱没有温存，是单方面的侵略进犯、单方面的承受，多余的衣物被挂在他的身上，一直到抽干他所有体力的性爱结束，丽贝卡只需要一张纸巾或一枚手帕就足以保持干净清洁的外貌，他却浑身狼狈，必须好好清理更衣然后埋头大睡一觉。

在皮带被解开的时候，德温特蹙眉闭着眼。裤管从腿上滑落，堆积在膝盖处，湿透的内裤就暴露在空气中。他试图努力说服自己不要感到羞耻——这是任何一个Omega会有的正常反应，并不值得害臊。可他在丽贝卡的视线下硬得发疼，后穴翕张着希望被填满，他意识到自己不是在为当下羞耻，也不是未来。

他在为过去羞耻，因为他被蒙蔽做出了错误的选择，让他蒙受这样的折辱，终其一生来承受这个错误。他为他自己的愚蠢羞耻。

男性Omega的身体过于柔软。丽贝卡按着他的腰使他陷入沙发垫中，手指勾起湿漉漉的内裤拉抻。潮湿的粘液附着在她的指腹上，她一言不发，甚至连一声讥笑都没有发出；然而她松开手指让布料啪地一声抽打在德温特的穴口上，用疼痛逼出细碎的呜咽。她的指尖探去够烧红的耳尖，把指腹的粘腻涂抹在上面。丽贝卡一向擅长这样无声的侮辱，他们的性爱、他们的生活，充斥满冷暴力一样的沉默与令德温特难以承受的耻辱；他因为这种行径而脸颊更红，手指抠进沙发扶手的布料表面，同样做出无声的抵抗。

然后丽贝卡不再耐心，剥夺了他适应挣扎的机会，将他的内裤拨向一边用两根手指插进了泥泞穴道。德温特几乎要感激这样的暴力使他的尖叫卡在喉咙里没有破口而出，那两根手指不耐烦地分剪，强硬地将他柔软的内壁撑开，同时搅动着穴道发出濡湿粘腻的水声。丽贝卡并不需要强迫他翻转过身来，她用手指捣弄他的肠道，开拓一条以供使用的入口，如同摆弄自己的花束、装饰自己的桌面。就仿佛德温特也是属于她的东西，她需要好好整饬以加使用；而在这个过程中，德温特却被折磨得近乎窒息。他闷在沙发中急促喘息，透过厚重的海绵垫企图汲取更多的空气以免缺氧致死——不管怎么说，与自己的夫人做爱时窒息而亡，实在太过丢脸了——可这点可怜的氧气根本不足够支撑他的消耗，他的心脏钝痛地凶狠泵着，头脑发懵，于是他不得不用手肘支撑着身体，在难以启齿的部位被大力开拓的同时翘起腰臀，示意丽贝卡放开腰上的钳制好让他转过身来。

丽贝卡并未在这件事上多为难他，这仿佛是他们达成的一种默契：德温特除了呻吟和粗重的呼吸之外保持绝对的沉默，不去真正地反抗丽贝卡，丽贝卡也不对他做过分的要求；当然叫她伸出援手也是不可能的。于是丽贝卡在他的甬道中旋转着手指，摩擦那些柔软地吮吸上来的肠肉，悠然地观察着德温特挣扎的过程。他的裤子在膝盖处绞作一团，极大地限制了他的行动。德温特的四肢看上去都失去了力气，用手撑起身子就花光了他全部积蓄的能量，他的大臂在不断颤抖，过短的单人沙发使他的双脚不能蹬到实物，无助耷拉在空中随着动作不安地挣动，这极大地取悦了丽贝卡。

而取悦丽贝卡一向不是什么好事，这仅仅意味着她被激起了玩弄的兴趣，于是丽贝卡稍稍弯曲她的指节，用骨节去顶弄他的敏感点。她太了解德温特的身体了——无论是谁，如果将一个人当做自己的玩物，以年为单位地戏弄，那么她也一定对这个人了如指掌——在她的手下德温特无法保留一点自主，搔刮让他身体颤抖，碾压就使他猛地弹跳，而持续的按揉则让他身体僵硬只能间歇性地抽搐；这时他的表情一定还是隐忍的，带着愠怒，双眸的最底端酝酿着无法言喻的风暴。

丽贝卡不怕。她独自出海，从不畏惧风暴，她是真正的强人。此时德温特的眼中已经出现了飓风，她依旧以自己独特的方式弄潮。她乐于欣赏德温特的窘态，像喜爱藏起猫狗的玩具看他们耷拉脑袋的坏主人，以自己敏锐的观察力判断德温特最艰难的时刻，然后雪上加霜。德温特因她恶意的施压而几次险些前功尽弃趴回沙发，这挑逗使得他的身体敏感起来，后穴中抽插撩拨的动作感知得清晰无比，牵动他的神经，使他挪动得僵硬。丽贝卡不会配合他的旋转，于是他不由自主地随着动作绞紧后穴，又逼迫自己尽力放松下来。原因无他，他无法承受结合处传来的钝痛，旋转带来的摩擦就仿佛刀片绞动肠道，麻痒褪去的瞬间痛苦涌上，使他浑身都紧绷。

德温特最终还是成功了。他与丽贝卡相持了多年，他同样富有经验。他良好的教养被磋磨，在丽贝卡面前做不出一位绅士应该有的样子；然而他的忍耐力不断上升。无论看起来多狼狈，德温特现在依旧能够承受更多。他仰面半躺在沙发上，头脱力似地歪向一边双唇紧抿，透过眸中的风暴凛冽地盯着挂毯的花纹。丽贝卡知道这些，她明白德温特沉默中的抗争，因而一语不发捣弄得更加用力，不再满足于指尖富有技巧的揉弄。像德温特这种人，技巧是可以预测的，击溃他的只能是未知——丽贝卡迅速加入了第三根手指，这直接撑满了遭受蹂躏却未被认真开拓过的肠道；然后她打乱节奏，一道抽插顶撞，一面活动指尖毫无规律地在他的体内扫荡。

这些举动让她收获了满意的反应。德温特的指甲抓挠过沙发布料发出刺耳的锐鸣，紧咬的牙关咯咯作响，他的眉头锁住，尽力克制喉咙里挤出的、像一个软弱的Omega那样的哀鸣，涨红了脸颊。德温特一直很瘦，双腮凹陷进去打上一层阴影，于是这绯红反而使他风情骤增。

丽贝卡掐着他的双腮，像是第一次见他一样仔细端详。那双色泽原本就寡淡的薄唇因为体内依旧四处肆虐的进犯而血色尽退，几乎显得苍白，身体被开发的酸胀明显让他被心理压力所折磨，呼吸紊乱、时而倒抽一口冷气。他与丽贝卡对视，带着明显的防御性，双眼一瞬不瞬地直直望进她眼中的寒潭。

丽贝卡观察他的表情。

她用手指变换把戏，弯曲起来或大大张开，使她的Omega品尝不同程度的苦闷，看他的眉头时而拧在一起时而高高扬起，欣赏那双唇瓣被牙齿紧咬或颤抖，而他眼底的神情依旧是屈辱的隐忍。粘腻的分泌液沾了满手，拉出粘稠的丝线坠落在地毯上。这些液体足够使用，甚至使手指的出入过分顺畅，也多了几分强行开拓的意味，于是在此时他身体可称道的紧致使他自己吃尽了苦头。德温特身前的性器被拘在内裤中硬得发疼，几乎让他觉得下一刻就要裂开；可他一点也不想伸手去触碰。他清楚丽贝卡会露出怎样轻蔑而傲慢的微笑，那会使他万念俱灰。

丽贝卡总有新花样。她掐着德温特的腮以免他躲避，一面用手指操得他浑身僵硬，一面俯下身凑近他的脸。这才真正吓坏了德温特，他几乎快从沙发上弹跳起来，双眉压下去抗拒地注视着丽贝卡。丽贝卡怎么会在乎他的拒绝呢？抽插的手指像演奏乐章，那些水声细碎连成一片，为过分严肃古板的藏书室平添淫秽的情调，这样的暧昧使空气升温几度。德温特认为今天的丽贝卡格外不同，或者就是他已经被折磨昏了头，竟以为丽贝卡在吻他。那双唇渡过来的气味并不是他以为的薄荷漱口水的味道——想来也是，在刚刚的这段时间中她是没有机会漱口的。德温特盲目地、被动地觉得她无所不能，然而这双唇间传来杂乱却和谐的味道，烟草、奶油、红茶、酒精……还有，他意识到，最终盖过一切的，是唾液中那点微不足道的信息素所爆发出的丁香的味道，几乎宣示主权地霸占了他的口腔。丽贝卡的舌尖卷裹住他的，跳一支黏糊糊的舞蹈，搔刮他的上颚，痒得他不住后缩直到紧贴沙发后背。

——这是个亲吻。德温特迷迷糊糊地想。他并非没有接过吻；相反，他接过很多吻，温柔缱绻的、粗暴狂野的、平静缠绵的。然而他的Alpha从来不会好好与他接吻；他们唇瓣相碰的次数都极为寥寥。他被冷暴力所统治。

所以德温特从来不明白和自己的Alpha接吻是什么样的感受；然而这一瞬间，他被信息素滋润，提起胯迎合身后出入的手指，快感直接将他推上了巅峰；他如同遇上了甘霖的、贫瘠开裂的土地，几乎是贪婪地汲取露水，被紧紧束缚的阴茎艰难地吐出精液打湿内裤。未得到释放的阴茎在狭小空间中挤成一团别扭的姿势，让他的射精过程极为不顺畅，在空虚的高潮中努力寻求快感，收紧穴道去索取安慰。这效果太过立竿见影，从他的生殖腔中喷涌出透明的热液，被三根手指撑开的肠道无法积攒液体，于是这股热流就径直淌出，沾湿了丽贝卡整个手掌。

德温特感到羞愧与痛苦。他觉得自己的表现像是二十一岁的青涩小伙子，这看起来太像是因为爱人的吻而兴奋了；他自己明白不是这样，可丽贝卡未必放过这样一个可笑的场面。这一次他猜对了，丽贝卡含着他的唇用舌尖勾勒纹路，笑音从鼻腔喷出，目光中饱满的恶毒喷薄而出，“我说过你该给自己找个情人了，迈克斯。”

德温特想起自己告诉过她，家里人都叫他迈克西姆。可谁能管得了丽贝卡？她乐意怎么叫就怎么叫，别人只有答应的份。在蒙特卡洛的山顶丽贝卡包裹黑色手套的指头夹着烟，雾气从她艳红的唇喷出，她就这样叫着——迈克斯，小傻子，迈克斯。

他恨这个名字，他恨丽贝卡与她的一切。

这一次的情事，德温特比平时更为狼狈些。不仅仅是因为过早的高潮打乱了他忍耐的节奏，同样是因为丽贝卡太过怪异，让他措手不及。这个吻没有结束，丽贝卡不满足于浅尝辄止，她的舌尖时而在表层流连舔去德温特唇上的唾液，时而深入口腔内部缠绵悱恻地予以他连续的重击，几乎完全剥夺他自由呼吸的权利。德温特眯起眼睛，被丽贝卡困在丰满的胸乳与笨重的沙发间，头脑因为缺氧而不大灵光，身子软软的泛着燥热，衣服让他觉得受拘束，仰躺时足跟便能碰到地面，地毯的绒毛隔着袜子搔动脚跟和足踝，痒得很。不顺畅的高潮使他焦虑，裤子的束缚叫他难以完全张腿，姿态不堪极了。他热得慌，甚至想脱去衣物，只知道侧着头迎合丽贝卡的亲吻，又用小腿去蹭她的裙摆。

丽贝卡大概是觉得耍他耍得已经足够，云淡风轻地移开双唇，又干脆利落地抽手。被扩张的穴道一时难以合拢，一张一弛地翕动，缓缓收紧，而她张开手掌按在德温特企图扭转过去的脸上，不允许逃避，将黏糊糊的液体尽数蹭上他的面颊。挪开手掌时他的脸已经一片濡湿，鼻尖与颧骨处的水渍闪闪发光，唇弓上拉出细丝，而额头的发也被拂乱。他几乎是说服自己去呼吸，因为吸入的空气似乎都沾满他体内带出的情色气味，诱着他的脸直发烧。趁着这时，丽贝卡提起了自己的长裙，拨开内裤露出其下与相貌极为不符的狰狞性器，对准德温特尚未完全合拢的穴口狠狠冲撞了进去。

丽贝卡游刃有余，她甚至还来得及捞起裙摆避免被德温特流得过多的体液打湿；然而德温特就没有那么舒适了。他被填满得过快，手指再粗也比不上性器楔入身体的感觉：每一寸肠壁都被推开，抽插间肠肉被带得外翻裸露在冰凉的空气中，敏感点被龟头碾压时浑身战栗，即便轻轻蹭过也要倒抽一口气。他被丽贝卡压制在沙发上不能过多动弹，只得被动地接受自己的夫人以她喜欢的节奏抽插。

她喜欢的节奏太过冰冷了。每一次都是坚定的抽出插入，节奏缓慢，动作凶狠，像是设定好频率的性爱机器，从不跟随德温特的意愿调整。他的阴茎早已再次被迫硬起，在发情期的开端不应期就如同蜻蜓掠过湖面一样的短暂，而丽贝卡给他的快感好几次险些叫他射出来。那样的空虚感逼得他可以放下自尊去迎合操弄的动作，可丽贝卡不允许；即便是只在高潮的边缘，丽贝卡也不会加快速度或者找准敏感点让他舒服，她只是依着自己的快乐，用他紧致的身体满足自己的欲望。她一向是个自私的女人，这德温特早就知道。他的唇张开，却没有声响发出，只有呼吸被丽贝卡的动作顶乱后吐出的破碎气音；他的腿根一直紧绷着，在高潮的边缘起落，被窒息感裹覆。裤子勒住的膝盖一定因为挣扎磨红了，但他并没有察觉，他的感官全部集中在下身的痛苦与欢愉上，全身心祈祷高潮来得早些、来得痛快些。

按理说，有更多的情趣可以缓解他的痛苦。生活和谐的夫妻手段很多，亲吻乳头、搔刮乳晕，或者啃咬锁骨、在肩颈上种满草莓。丽贝卡与德温特则不同，她甚至保留着德温特的整套上衣——她从未想过要照顾德温特、让他舒适些。德温特觉得丽贝卡同样恨他，虽然毫无来由，但兴许比他恨她还要更恨。他想，假如可以让他消失，丽贝卡大概也不惜一切代价吧？

丽贝卡的阴茎驰骋在德温特的肠道内，每一次深挺都是对柔软内里的鞭笞与责罚，德温特颤抖了数次，后来实在连躺卧的姿势都撑不住，身子顺着沙发向下滑，又被顶弄得上颠回到原来的位置，最终忍耐不住抬手抓着她的肩膀——这是没有问题的，丽贝卡不喜欢这样，但却往往默许德温特这样做。他们像彼此妥协的恩爱夫妻，只不过德温特似乎做出的妥协太多了些，而丽贝卡又过分恶劣。他心悸得厉害，迫切渴求高潮；但丽贝卡不愿给他，这是一场漫长的、拉锯战一样的折磨，她恶意蹭过生殖腔的入口使他恐慌，数次浅浅戳刺进狭小的通道引起他生理性的痉挛。

除了标记之外，丽贝卡从没有插入过他的生殖腔。其原因德温特明白，因为丽贝卡挂着那样冰冷的微笑在连续高潮后虚脱的他耳边说过，“不要想我给你一个孩子。我总有一天会带回一个孩子，或许是儿子，或许是女儿。不要过问是谁的，总之肯定是我的。这个孩子将会继承曼德雷，你的一切都是他的。而你？你要继续当一个傻瓜，迈克斯，当我的傻瓜。”

丽贝卡俯下身去嗅闻他的脖颈，鼻尖蹭着他腺体上的咬痕。

这不对。德温特艰难地喘息，这实在太过亲昵了，使他更加难以抗拒自己Omega的本能。阴茎依旧在内裤的束缚中，阴囊积蓄满了精液鼓鼓的胀痛着，像一头为了榨精而被限制射精的种马。他甚至怀疑如果能有哪怕一次顺畅的高潮，自己射出来的精液应该会和尿出来的一样多。他极为缓慢地被丽贝卡的操弄推向高潮，在起起落落间滑向快感的深渊。他分不清高潮与否的界限了，阴茎依旧是汩汩地不连贯地向外吐精，后穴持续绞紧，他的目光涣散仰头直勾勾望向天花板，脸上黏糊糊的水渍早已被晒干，剩干巴巴的一层化学物质附着着，异常难受。而丽贝卡享受了一会儿绞紧的后穴中抽插的快感，拔出粗大性器在空气中成结，粘稠的精液喷射而出浇灌在他的上身，弄脏了整套西服。

德温特眉目阴郁痛苦地忍耐。他闭上眼睛在不完全高潮的折磨中尽力休憩，他嗅着自己Alpha的气息。他想，如果丽贝卡死了而他还没死，他不会再找一个Alpha了。如果要找，那么就找一个善良的、带一点傻气的、怯懦而对自己迷恋的人。那个人远不到三十六岁，没有任何一件黑绸缎的礼服，脖子上不戴珍珠项链，或许会有一顶土气的帽子，头发没有烫过也不摩登。这样就最好，一点也不要像丽贝卡，差得越远就越好。

这样出神时，他感受到身前的异动，惊诧睁眼。丽贝卡正擦去阴茎上多余的体液，拨正内裤布料，放下裙摆。他意识到丽贝卡居然要在此时离开——或许是去船屋与她的表亲私会？然而把一个发情热中的Omega冷落在旁，是公认的无异于杀害伴侣。德温特一瞬间感觉到了彻底的解脱，接踵而来的却是不甘与愤怒的不平——这是一场不公平的交易，而此刻丽贝卡想要单方面毁约。他感觉到恶心。

那个亲吻，那个亲昵的动作，就像是最后的告别，德温特浑身发软，没有力气站起来拽住她，于是用一双恨意深重的眼睛盯着她。他依旧在高潮的余韵中痉挛，内裤里堆满了流淌的精液，阴茎紧绷绷竖立着软不下去，焦躁和苦闷更上一层楼。而丽贝卡的高跟鞋行走的声音被软地毯完全吸收。德温特支撑不住身体顺着沙发下滑，只来得及微微扭转身子，跪坐在地毯上半趴上沙发坐垫。丽贝卡将头发拨到耳后，她打开门却并没有要离开的意思，德温特的目光在她身后紧随；她叫来一名男仆低声嘱咐了些什么，又走回沙发前。她俯身抽掉德温特的皮带将他双手束在身后，这完全是多此一举，因为德温特已经习惯了不多动作，他这样想；然而他迅速明白了这个想法的可笑之处。丽贝卡从不按照规矩出牌，她是一个不可揣测的可怕对手。她掐着德温特的大臂将他拽起，拖到办公桌前扫开寥寥无几的文件夹，将他面朝下按在了桌上。

德温特屏住呼吸，然后一根冰凉的圆柱形物体探入他的穴口。他很清楚那是什么牌子的钢笔，也知道这里一共有多少根，因为都是他曾经掂在手里的东西；那五根钢笔被丽贝卡依次推进他的身体，只留下五个圆圆的头来证明钢笔的存在。这些冷硬的东西不会拐弯，戳在肠壁上钝钝的疼；如果硬塞的话，兴许会留下伤口，幸而丽贝卡对于血腥暴力并不感兴趣，她只是后退两步端详他的姿态，或握着钢笔旋转看他被牵动肠肉后扭曲的表情。

随即而来的是酒液。德温特的意识已经不太清晰，很多事情开始麻木。他感觉到臀缝冰凉，还有烈酒的香气弥漫开；那些酒液顺着钢笔撑开的缝隙流入肠道，被粘膜吸收，热辣的刺痛让他几乎站不稳；多余的酒液顺着棉裤向下流在桌子上堆成一滩，将他的性器完全浸泡在其中。被酒液浸泡的皮肤过度敏感，他双腿因为强烈的刺激直打颤，眼皮垂下遮着双眼打算把这样隐忍的表情坚持到底。他无比痛恨丽贝卡的掌控，却在此时庆幸丽贝卡的能力——至少她意识到此刻德温特敏感的性器官与穴道不需要更多的刺激。

德温特已经快要脱水了。他流了太多的汗，又分泌了过多的体液，甚至拥有了两次高潮。他的嘴唇干巴巴的，双手束缚在身后让他的肩膀酸痛。那股丁香的气味依旧包裹着他，使他感受到宽慰，至少能够坚持下去。他无意识地用身体在桌面上磨蹭着，微微灰白的鬓角散乱。

遍地都是狼藉。酒液、体液，还有从侧面漏出去的精液。他的身上脏极了，或许这一套衣服也算是毁了。丽贝卡像是享受够了他的身体，百无聊赖地坐在一边，单手托着精致的侧腮，信手掀开书籍对着出神，老半天没有翻一页；但德温特也疑心是自己度日如年的缘故，直到丽贝卡的手掌抚上他的臀，他才明白丽贝卡根本没有看书的打算。

她只是故作姿态；可德温特偏偏被这一套所掌控。

这极为少见，丽贝卡和他之间少有花样。更多时候都是像刚刚那样漫长持久的折磨，来上很多次，一直到他的发情期结束，那种时候德温特往往像是死过了一次，在暖和的被窝里睡上整一天，起来之后非得正经吃一顿早餐才能平静下来；而今天丽贝卡用的花样太多了。她将德温特的臀瓣向内挤压，体内的圆柱体被压迫着互相错开，只要稍稍揉搓臀肉就能让那些圆柱体小幅度旋转起来。德温特这次没有可抓的，不得不将指甲嵌进自己的掌心；他的肠肉依旧在酒精的残留下疼痛，而阴茎挤压在身体与桌面之间，情形比刚刚更加凄惨。

他努力维持平静，闭上眼睛。下一刻锐痛就从臀侧传来，伴随着皮肉碰撞的脆响，德温特不敢置信地睁开眼——他没想过这个，这实在是太过了，无论从什么角度来看，丽贝卡都不应该抽打他的屁股，然而来不及他抗议，痛觉就将他淹没了。

丽贝卡的力道控制得很好，一下紧接着一下，在痛觉消逝之前带来新一波的痛楚。他的臀瓣泛出红色，火辣辣地发疼，巴掌有力的下落同样挤压着肠道内的钢笔滑动，酒精浸泡的敏感肠肉在呻吟着疼痛，而德温特——天啊，他渴望解脱，他品尝了太多难捱的性爱，此刻只渴望解脱。但丽贝卡不会让他如愿。她的仇恨或许只有瞧见他的痛苦才得以纾解，而丽贝卡眼中只有自己，这是德温特清楚的。

德温特听到敲门声。丽贝卡让男仆做了什么？她需要什么东西来继续这场性爱？德温特混沌的大脑进行着猜测，他看见自己的妻子接过一个扁平的包裹，含着微笑合门；而丽贝卡转身的时候他才看清，那是一本看上去崭新的诗集。丽贝卡伸手翻开扉页展示给他看——给迈克斯。丽贝卡。那些字体斜长且不羁，R尤其高大，较其他字母高出一头，落笔潇洒地向上勾去。

“迈克斯，诗集是多么智慧的东西，它让我们脱离野蛮的智慧——而你需要他。”

这毫无疑问是一句讽刺。而德温特已经没有精力思考，他并不为这样的礼物感激，仅仅觉得莫名其妙，他宁愿不要这样一份可笑的礼物，按部就班地接受同以前的无数次相同的性爱。

丽贝卡斜过眼瞥了他。德温特什么都没有表现出来，他面无表情。而丽贝卡也依旧冷淡，将那本诗集推到了他的鼻尖下，然后将德温特依旧提起扔回沙发。这一次体内的钢笔让他蜷得不那么从容，弓着身子发出痛苦的喘息，手指痉挛起来绞在一起，足趾蜷缩。而丽贝卡，他美丽的妻子——他隔着眼中的雾光水汽望过去——仪容端庄，戴着手套，十足的贵妇人形象。她露出半个微笑，甚至连冰冷都吝惜给予。

“我们都知道，人需要休息。为了你的命，迈克斯，明天我会来帮你解决问题；但是现在，睡吧。我也需要睡眠了。”

睡眠？德温特的大脑转不过弯来，他略微有些迷茫。身体内坚硬的钢笔吊得他不上不下，臀瓣依旧刺痛，而阴茎——他难以忽略这个，他持续处在高潮的边沿，阴茎已经酸痛难忍，阴囊更是涨得快要开裂。他的欲望还没有得到满足，浑身散了架一样的疲软。他窝在沙发上闭上了眼，就像是默许；将来，他天马行空地想，将来我兴许会有一个Alpha，她不到三十六岁，没有任何一件黑色绸缎的礼服，从不戴珍珠项链。她会叫什么呢？

不，不对，他想，首先，丽贝卡要和他离婚——或者叫她死。

啪。灯被关上了，门页合上，藏书室陷入一片黑暗。夜深了。


End file.
